Warriors: Breakdown of the Clans
by Skrubface of ThunderClan
Summary: I am Juneberry I am not cared for Nobody cares anymore, do they Its all over Bodies everywhere Savages Thats what they turned into Why though Why Why WhyJ My family My friends My Clan... My home Follow me in my story... and how the clans fell down


**Ok, time to make a GOOD serious story this time... all the others sucked**

I am Juneberry

I am not cared for

Nobody cares anymore, do they

Its all over

Bodies everywhere

Savages

Thats what they turned into

Why though

Why

Why

WhyJ

My family

My friends

My Clan...

My home

Follow me in my story...

and how the clans fell down

Allegiances:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Scratchstar- Brown Tabby Tom with green eyes

Deputy: Eeriescreech- Tabby White She-Cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Juniperleaf- Brown-Purple Tom with brown eyes

Warriors:

Stripeclaw: Ambitious black Tom with gray stripes amber eyes

Slashtooth: Tan Tom with sharp claws unusually long with, has green eyes

Ambernose: Fire-red she-cat with amber eyes

Cinderberry: Dark brown she-cat with brown eyes

Darkfur: Black Tom with black eyes

Redpelt: Red she-cat with blue eyes

Blazingpelt: Gold Tom with tan stripes blue eyes

Dovetalon: White she-cat with blue eyes tan stripes

Fireeyes- Beautiful Ginger she-cat with red eyes. For some reason if you look close, Fire can be seen in her eyes.

Apprentices:

Talonpaw

Falconpaw

Queens:

Softleaf: Young tortoiseshell she-cat with clear white eyes- Kits: Leafkit, Dartkit

Brightmoon: Grey she-cat with blue eyes (no kits yet)

Elders:

Softspot- Kind White Tom with green eyes, former leader of ThunderClan

ShadowClan:

Leader: Badgerstar- Brown-White-Black Tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Tailnose- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Frostpelt- White she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Jigpelt- Grey-white she-cat with green-blue eyes

Eaglefoot- Red-white she-cat with Amber eyes

Waterleaf- Blue-Red she-cat with blue eyes (unknown why this pelt color is possible)

Shadowpelt- Black-Grey Tom with dark eyes

Speeddash- Fast gray Tom with Amber eyes

Kinktail- Tan she-cat with green eyes, has an extra long tail

Lilyfur- Beautiful white-green she-cat with somewhat pink eyes.

Apprentices-

Fernpaw- Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Sweetpaw- Shy grey she-cat with purple eyes

Queens-

Morningaroma- Amazing-smelling blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Kits:

Juniperkit

RiverClan:

Leader:

Icestar- White she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Sunstep- Yellow Tom with brown swirls, brown eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Shellfur- Tan Tom with grey eyes

Warriors:

Lakeleap- Young gray Tom with blue eyes, can jump higher than any cat in RiverClan

Rednose- Red Tom with green eyes

Honey- Yellow she-cat with green eyes, former rogue

Raven- Black she-cat with white underbelly and red eyes, former Rogue

Leap- Black Tom with blue eyes, former rogue

Dash- Red Tom with blue eyes, former rogue

Turtlepelt- Tortiouseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Roseberry- Red-pink she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Redpaw- Red Tom with green eyes

Sandpaw- Tan she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Pinefur- Brown Tom with blue eyes. Formerly ThunderClan, came to RiverClan to stay with sister

WindClan:

Leader:

Clawstar: Vicious Tom with light brown fur and blue eyes

Deputy:

Darkfur- Ambitious Tom with black fur and white paws, with an extra toe. Has green eyes

Medicine Cat-

Echoheart- Gray she-cat with ginger eyes

Warriors:

Tigereyes- Tough Tom with brown fur, who's eyes look like a tigers pelt

Whitenose- Kind she-cat with white fur and green eyes

Softtail- Nice she-cat with a grey pelt and blue eyes

Redpelt- Soft Tom with red fur and green eyes

Stareye- beautiful Brown-white she-cat with a scar in the shape of a star on her eyebrow

Larkshine- Brown she-cat with green eyes

Buttersmudge- Tan she-cat with light brown eyes

Wolfheart- Proud brave young Tom with gray fur and green eyes

Apprentices-

Heatherpaw- Black Tom with green eyes

Dustpaw- Gray-brown Tom with brown eyes

Queens-

Gingerheart- Ginger she-cat with purple eyes

Kits:

Bluekit

Harekit

Elders:

Kin- Grey she-cat with blue eyes. Named Kin because of the sacrifices she has made in her past. Former WindClan leader

Now let's get to the story!

Prologue:

I am- Or, _was,_ Brightmoon... I was a happy queen, with an amazing mate, and my kits were due any day...

But... Little did I know the horrors of kitting...

It was late night during a cold leafbare... I was outside of my den, watching the moon.

Then I felt it.

My kits were coming.

The pain was rather horrendous... It wasn't fun at all. The medicine cat, Juniperleaf...

He was my mate.

I just found specialty in him. I just asked him one day and he said yes... I don't know what either of us were feeling... or _why._

But my death came because of him.

It was my punishment. I knew I deserved it.

The last words I heard were, "Brightmoon... No!"

My kit survived. I didn't have the guts to face StarClan... So I went to the Dark Forest. It was rather empty... Only three cats remained there... their names were Scarbelly, Clawdust, and Dustpelt. Scarbelly told me the Clans betrayed him for a suspicion that wasn't true. He killed 6 Clan cats after that.

Clawdust said he was there because he felt like it. He killed several cats.

But Dustpelt... I could tell he was somewhat soft. I despise it to this day. He says he was there to get revenge on his long lost love.

As the days passed I realized how foolish the Clan Cats were. We had an idea. We would go down there, secretly, and wreak havoc among the Clans.

This is the Breakdown... of the Clans

 **Now to the real story:**

Junekit's POV:

I woke up with a yawn, in a nest. It was my first moon birthday! The cats always seemed to disrespect me for some reason... I'm not sure why, but probably because they were warming up to me. My mother died at birth, but I had no idea who my father was... it was disappointing to my kit mind.

But it didn't matter, I was still happy.

I was with Softleaf! She was pretty nice.

I crept out of the den, making sure Softleaf and her kits didn't notice.

It was around sunhigh, when I heard a tom say this.

"WindClan is stealing our prey again!"

"Again? How can they live with themselves?" A she-cat yelled.

"I'm not sure." The Tom said. "We found this skeleton of a mouse on our territory- _again!_ "

Then I saw another cat climb out of his den... the Clan leader!

"If they're going to try to get away with stealing... Then we must attack."

I jumped in surprise. _A... a battle?_ I thought.

"Wait, there's going to be a battle?" I yelled.

All the cats stared at me. Some of them with mean eyes.

"Junekit! Get back in your den." A cat scoffed. "You are no-"

The Clan leader piped in. "Stop, Stripeclaw!" He scowled. "She may be the daughter of the medicine c-"

Then, realizing was he said, and eyes went wide.

My heart broke in bajillions of pieces...

"G-go ahead. Tell me. Why do you all hate me?" A tear shed from my eye.

"Because... You are the daughter of Juniperleaf, our medicine cat. And we found evidence that your mother is in the dark forest. We can risk you being evil too!" Stripeclaw yelled.

"Let me visit my father." I cried.

I walked into the medicine den.

"So... now you know." Juniperleaf was at the back of his den, standing, his head bowed again the back mulch wall.

"I miss your mother. She was an amazing cat. And now I must watch me and you get disrespected."

He faced me. "I vow, for as long as I live, to protect you from hate. Which is why we must leave the Clans."

I gasped. "No! We can't!"

My father shook his head. "We must. We'll get killed!"


End file.
